One Night Stand
by Sakura's Rainy Yesterday
Summary: This is what happens when Itachi and Sakura have a one night stand. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

I hope you enjoy this story. I don't own Naruto.

Prologue.

The headache inducing music filled the crowded club. The bright blue and green lights flashed illuminating sweaty bodies.

Itachi watched the people dance and drink. Some skimpily clothed girls had came up to him and asked him to dance but he politely refused. Scanning the club Itachi's eyes landed on a well-developed figure. Her hips moving to the music. The red dress she wore came to mid thigh and it was low cut revealing her porcelain skin. She wore high heeled ankle boots and a silver necklace that held five dark onyx stones.

Downing the last of his sake he walked over to her avoiding the grabby hands that wanted to touch him. Itachi placed his arm around her waist and asked her to dance. Her response was immediate as she turned to face him. Their hips started to grind together and Itachi's manhood began to harden. The girl used him like a stripper would a pole.

"My place or yours." Itachi asked the petite minx.

"Mmmm… Yours." She replied in her honey-toned voice.

Once they exited the club Itachi got to have a closer look. Her pink hair and emerald green eyes went well together. She was quite short maybe 5'2''. She had a nicer figure than he thought. She was toned and perfectly sculpted with a nice ass and a big chest.

Walking to room eighteen he quickly opened the door and pulled her inside. When inside their mouths molded together. Itachi began to tease her bottom lip before his tongue claimed her mouth.

Throwing her on the bed Itachi made quick work of her dress and shoes. He explored her perfect body roughly. Tainting her innocence with hickeys and bite marks. His hard member plunged into her wet and ready pussy. Sakura moaned in pleasure and Itachi grunted. He couldn't believe how tight she was. Plunging in and out of her as hard and fast as he could. Moans, grunts and the sound of his member slipping out of her pussy were the only noise that could be heard. Hitting their orgasms at the same Itachi decided it was time to changes positions.

Flipping Sakura onto her hands and knees Itachi started to plunge deeper into her. Going at an ungodly speed Itachi pounded into her. Unaware of his occasional grunts. By four in the morning they stopped and fell asleep.

Waking up Sakura saw an empty hotel room. Showering quickly she threw on the only thing she saw the red dress. Her head hurt and she couldn't remember a thing. Walking back to Konoha sucked.


	2. Chapter 1

Sakura is 24 and Itachi is 29.

Chapter 1.

(5 years later.)

Sakura was excited about the cherry blossom festival. Quickly dressing in her kimono. Which was dark purple at the bottom and on the sleeves that faded into a pale pink. It was decorated with a tree that had white, orange, red and pink flowers. She tied her dark purple obi and slipped into her purple high heels on and went to her son's room.

"Akimitsu are you ready to go." She called to him from his door.

"Yes mum." He said as he stepped out of his room. Wearing a plain black yukata and a dark grey obi. With his black ninja sandals.

"Lets go." Sakura said grabbing the picnic basket.

Sakura, Akimitsu, Yamato, Sai, Kakashi, Hinata and Naruto sat in a circle under an old cherry blossom tree on a hill. Helping themselves to home made food and watching traditional dances.

"Listen up." Tsunade slurred evidently drunk. But all eyes were in her direction. " We are celebrating the cherry blossoms blooming. However there is one more thing we're celebrating tonight… our alliance with the Akatsuki.

Naruto's eyes widen and Sakura choked on her dango. ' What the hell.' They both thought looking at Tsunade and the intimidating man that stood next to her.

"Mum, who are the Akatsuki?" Akimitsu asked looking up at Sakura with curiosity in his green eyes.

"Akatsuki is a group of missing ninjas. Who've done bad things." Sakura replied ruffling his black hair.

"Then why did grandma Tsunade link Konoha with them." Akimitsu asked looking towards the two people.

"Because they both want to take down sound." Kakashi said smiling behind his mask 'smart kid.'

"Oh." Akimitsu said before yawning.

"I think its past your bed time young man." Sakura said in a motherly tone.

"No." Akimitsu said with a pout and turned his head away stubbornly.

"Yes. You have school tomorrow." Sakura said picking him up and walking home. But not before saying goodnight to everyone.

Sakura woke to the sound of loud knockin. Rolling over she noticed that the clock read 6:03. 'I'm going to neuter whoever's at the door.' Getting out of her warm bed Sakura grabbed her dressing gown and she roughly opened the front door. The chunin looked startled.

"What do you want." She demanded roughly.

"The hokage wants you in her tower at 7 o'clock." The chunin said timidly.

"Fine." She replied and slammed the door closed.

Walking into the kitchen Sakura was surprised to see Akimitsu sitting at the table.

"You know that guy was there for 3 minutes." He said with an adorable smile.

"Yea, your point." Sakura asked as she boiled the jug.

Akimitsu shrugged his shoulders and continued to look at her.

"What, honey." Sakura asked as she sipped her coffee enjoying the taste.

"Can I go to the tower with you." He asked.

"Sure. I'm certain that Tsunade would love to see you. "She answered. She knew that wasn't what he wanted to ask.

Sakura walked toward the hokage tower dressed in her normal mission attire. Which was a white halter dress that tied around her neck and stopped mid thigh. It had splits up the sides, which showed her black mini shorts. She wore her normal black knee high boots and red elbow guards.

Akimitsu who had raced up ahead wore his black cargo pants and a light gray T-shirt with his black ninja sandals.

When she entered the tower she saw her son playing shogi with Shikamaru. Walking in she sat next to the half- awake Naruto. The Akatsuki were sitting on the other side of the room minding their own business.

"Now that we're all here" Tsunade said pointedly staring at Kakashi who was half an hour late "we can get down to business. The Akatsuki need places to stay and you luck 10 ninjas get to help them out." Tsunade explained.

"So how are we going to decide who stays where." Sai asked.

"We could pull names out of a hat." Sakura replied sarcastically.

"That's a great idea Sakura- chan." Naruto said cheerfully while everyone's sweat dropped anime style.

"Drawing from a hat it is." Tsunade said as she wrote the Akatsuki members names down on paper and put it in a hat that she pulled out of thin air.

Naruto went first and he drew… Deidara. 'Oh man. I was hoping for the babe.' Naruto thought.

Shino went second and he drew … Zetsu. "He looks tasty' both sides of Zetsu thought.

Shizune went next and she drew… Konan. 'At least it's a girl.' Shizune thought.

This went on for a while until there were two Akatsuki members left Pain and Itachi.

Sai drew … Pain so that meant Itachi was to live with Sakura.

Sorry this chapter is dull. I hoped you enjoyed it.


	3. NOTE

Note for readers.

Itachi is living with Sakura.

Zetsu is living with Shino.

Tobi is living with Kakashi.

Pain is living with Sai.

Konan is living with Shizune.

Deidara is living with Naruto.

Kisame is living with Yamato.

Kakuzu is living with Kiba.

Sasori is living with Shikamaru.

Hidan is living with Genma.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

(1 week later)

Genma and Hidan hit it off well. They were currently sitting in the bar drinking sake and chatting up hot women. Hidan pointed out twins they had fake breasts and bleached blonde hair. They exuded the easy vibe so they went to chat them up. Ten minutes later Genma was straddled by one twin and Hidan the other. Both were currently in the middle of a full on make out session.

Shikamaru was currently engaged in a very tough shogi match. Sasori was clearly winning but Shikamaru was too stubborn to give up. In the end he admitted defeat. Smiling Sasori went to his room to make puppets and Shikamaru went to gaze at fluffy clouds that were shaped like bunnies.

It had been a very bad start to Kiba and Kakuzu living arrangements because Akamaru had pissed on Kakuzu leg. Kiba half- heartily apologized. Kakuzu stayed in his room most of the time and Kiba just went about his daily routine not caring that much about his guest.

Yamato wanted to kill Kisame. He had been nothing but polite and all Kisame would do is drink and mess everything up. Yamato would nag at the lazy ass fish but nothing would every change. However, every night Yamato would forgive him because Kisame was a brilliant cook.

Deidara was officially addicted to ramen. Both the blonde brats were playing pranks on everyone. They had been called into the hokage towers many times they had also been in the hospital many times after one of Tsunade's punches.

Shizune wasn't around much so Konan and her didn't know each other much. They would talk about superficial stuff. But that was it.

Pain and Sai were both very antisocial. Neither of them acknowledge the others existence. Pain went to visit Konan when Shizune was working and he went to regular meetings with the hokage.

Kakashi was annoyed. Tobi tried to cook but the end result was brown stuff all over the kitchen walls and floors. The counter tops were topped with dirty dishes and speckled with a vile purple substance. Kakashi was sure he saw the purple stuff move. Cleaning the brow stuff up was hard and Tobi's sobs were not helping.

Zetsu was currently trying to eat Shino. If his bugs didn't keep sting him Zetsu would have been successful. This was his fifth try.

Itachi was trying to figure out where he had seen Sakura before. He knew it wasn't in the battlefield or on a mission. It frustrated him to no end. He noticed Akimitsu was very strong and looked a lot like him when he was young. (But he didn't put 2 and 2 together).

Akimitsu sneaked into his home hoping that his mother wasn't there. He realized he was hungry when he spotted Itachi in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

A tug at his pants brought Itachi out of his meditative state. He looked down to see Akimitsu staring up at him.

"What are you doing home so early." Itachi asked.

Akimitsu's response was handing him a letter. Itachi scanned the letter and was quite surprised that Akimitsu was sent home early because he was in a fight.

"Why were you in a fight." Itachi asked him.

"Because he insulted my mum." Akimitsu said in a matter of fact tone while grabbing things out of the fridge for his sandwich.

"You know your mother's going to be mad." Itachi said.

"Yes." Akimitsu replied shoving his sandwich down before taking a nap.

Sakura got home at six and started to prepare dinner. She knew Akimitsu had been sent home early and she was waiting for him to tell her.

"Mummy." Akimitsu said while Itachi watched the exchange from his seat.

'Here we go' Sakura thought. "Yes honey."

"I got in a fight." He uttered.

"Oh." Sakura said faking surprise.

"I'm sorry." He muttered looking down at the floor.

"You know it's not me you need to be saying that to." Sakura said as they both sat down for dinner.

Review.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Akimitsu." Iruka called.

"Yes sensei." Akimitsu replied.

"Follow me." Iruka said walking out of the door. Akimitsu followed him.

Walking into an unused classroom Akimitsu saw Tsunade and Sakura talking. Sakura turned to Akimitsu and smiled then went back to her conversation with Tsunade. Iruka joined their conversation and Akimitsu just stood in the doorway not sure what to do.

"Mum." He asked.

"Come here honey." Sakura said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Akimitsu, you know all you need to." Iruka said.

"What?" He said confused.

"What he's trying to say is that you can sit the genin exam now." Sakura explained.

"Really." Akimitsu asked as his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Right this way." Iruka said leading him to the training ground.

Akimitsu passed with flying colors and was issued with a red forehead protector. He couldn't stop smiling especially after his hakuto jelly. He ran home and Sakura watched him amused at his behavior.

"Itachi." Akimitsu screamed.

Itachi came running when he heard the scream. Looking around the room for possible enemies. Once he found none he turned his attention to the little boy who was smiling.

"What it is." Itachi asked as he kneeled to eye level with Akimitsu.

"I'm a genin." Akimitsu said with a beaming smile.

"Congratulations. Do you know who your sensei is?" Itachi said returning his smile.

"Yea, it's Kakashi." Akimitsu said. Itachi just nodded and went back upstairs.

After dinner Sakura packed for her mission. "Be good. I'll be back in the morning. Naruto will be over in a few minutes." She told Akimitsu.

"What I don't need a babysitter." Akimitsu said pouting.

"Hmmm." Sakura said checking her bag and not listening to his complaints. Kissing him on the head Sakura walked out the door.

A few minutes later the phone rang. "Moshi moshi." Akimitsu said.

"Hey Akimitsu is your mother there?" Naruto asked.

"No she left." He replied.

"Oh… well there's been a change of plans. I can't make it." Naruto said.

"That's fine. Bye." Akimitsu said and hung up before Naruto could reply.

"Who was on the phone." Itachi asked as he came down the stairs.

"Naruto." Akimitsu answered.

"What did he want?" Itachi asked.

"He said he couldn't baby-sit." Akimitsu said.

"I guess I have to baby sit you then." Itachi said sighing.

"But I don't need a babysitter." Akimitsu said with a pout.

"Yes you do." Itachi said.

"Can I have some ice cream." Akimitsu asked smiling like he was insane.

"Only a little bit." Itachi voiced looking unsure of what he had gotten himself into.

(5 seconds later.)

Itachi walked in to the kitchen to see an empty ice cream carton lying on the floor next to an unwell Akimitsu. 'This is going to be fun.' Itachi thought to himself picking Akimitsu up and carrying him to his room.

"I don't feel good." Akimitsu mumbled.

"Really." Itachi asked faking his surprise.

"Mmhmm." Akimitsu replied.

"You know you look just like me when I was young." Itachi said out of the blue.

"Really?" Akimitsu said with a giant smile. " Maybe you could be my father. Mum doesn't like talking about him." He said before falling asleep.

'Nah I haven't done that sort of thing in a while.' Itachi thought as he retired for the night.


	6. Chapter 4

Itachi is more OOC than usual.

"_**Me." Inner Sakura.**_

Chapter 4.

(1 week later.)

Sakura had just finished a major surgery that wasn't successful. So she dragged her worn body home. More than a little upset by the fact that Itachi was there. 'Who does he think he is looking after our… my… my child.' Sakura thought as she walked through the front door. _**"Our child." **_Inner Sakura said in outer Sakura's mind. 'Shut up' Sakura thought while trying to rub her headache away. _**"Just think Mrs. Uchiha. Mrs. Sakura Uchiha." **_ Inner Sakura said while jumping around more than Naruto on caffeine. Outer Sakura didn't respond and just mentally pushed inner Sakura in her box and locked it.

"Is something wrong." Asked a smooth voice that brought her to the present.

"Nothing." She snapped not bothering to pay any attention to him. Instead looking around for Akimitsu.

"He went out for ramen with Naruto." Itachi explained when he noticed her looking around.

"Ah." She replied in understand before walking into the kitchen with Itachi at her heels.

Boiling the jug Sakura waited impatiently for the water to boil. After what seemed like hours to her it finally boiled and she made herself a strong coffee. Aware of the eyes that followed her. "What?" She asked after taking the first sip of her coffee.

Itachi didn't answer just watched her intently. After a few minutes of a one sided staring contest Itachi's voice broke the silence. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

"I lost a patient." Sakura mumbled putting her empty mug in the sink.

"So?" He asked. "It's normal to lose a patient every once and while." He continued.

"I know." She replied.

"Then what' s the problem." Itachi asked concerned.

"It makes me feel weak." Sakura said while looking at the floor.

He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "You're far from weak Sakura." Itachi whispered into her ear. She shook her head so he continued. "Who else apart from Tsunade do you know who can make craters in the earth." He whispered again. The tickling sensation of his breath made Sakura giggle childishly and Itachi smiled in amusement.

"Hey. Don't make me laugh when I'm mad at you." Sakura said pouting.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were mad at me." Itachi said insincerely.

"Well I am." Sakura said pouting cutely in his arms.

"Why are you mad at me." Itachi asked.

"Because you looked after o… my child." Sakura stated as if it were the most obvious thing.

"But I didn't think you would've liked it if I left him to his own vices." Itachi said looking down at the petite women in his arms.

"While that is true, who knows what you taught his innocent little mind." She said as she struggled to get out of his arms. "Let me go." She said still struggling.

"No." Itachi said.

"Let me go." Sakura said again.

"Only if you go on a date with me." Itachi asked.

"No." she said after a few minutes of silence.

"Fine." He said holding the struggling Sakura.

"You're not going to let go are you." Sakura asked staring into his beautiful ebony orbs.

Itachi shook his head.

"Fine." Sakura agreed unhappily and Itachi finally let her go.

"Wear something nice." Itachi said to her retreating form.

(The next night.)

Itachi wore a white button up shirt with some of the buttons left undone showing off his chest. He wore black pants and black shoes. He also had his kunai pouch. He waited impatiently for Sakura, half-listening to Naruto and Akimitsu's rules for dating their precious Sakura.

Sakura walked down the stairs dressed in a pink dress. The bodice fitted nicely on her body and the skirt flowed down to her ankles. Black high heels adorned her feet and a black velvet necklace was tied around her neck. A small pink rose was in the center of the necklace and one gold leaf was on either side of the rose.


	7. Chapter 5

Itachi is OOC in this chapter.

Chapter 5.

Itachi and Sakura walked down the lamp lighten streets in silence.

"Where are we going?" She asked uncomfortable with the silence.

"You'll see." Itachi said nonchalantly, annoying Sakura immensely.

After a few minutes of walking they came to a new Konoha restaurant. (Too lazy to think of a name). It was beautiful decorated. The tables were coated with blood red material and the dinnerware was snow white.

Sitting at a table near the end of the restaurant. Sakura looked at the menu and couldn't help but shudder. 'These prices are crazy.' She thought unaware of Itachi's amusement.

"Hi, my name is Tai I'll be your sever this evening. Now may I take your order?" the waiter asked looking down at Sakura.

"I'll have Okonomiyaki please." Itachi spoke irritated at the way Tai was staring at his date.

"And I'll have some pork ramen please." Sakura said hoping he would go away.

"Okay." Tai said walking away.

"I'm glad he's gone." Sakura said smiling lightly at Itachi. Itachi nodded.

The conversation took them through many subjects as they waited for their food. It was mainly Sakura doing the talking but Itachi inputted when necessary. Sakura found that she was very comfortable with Itachi and she loved his dry humor.

The date ended when Tai made a suggestive comment about Sakura. Itachi had punched him in the face breaking his nose. They had been kicked out after Itachi had paid the bill.

"I'm sorry, it was inappropriate of me to punch that guy." Itachi said.

" I would've punched him if you hadn't." Sakura replied linking arms with him and walking home.

When they got home they noticed all the lights were on. Akimitsu and Naruto were standing near the front door. They both had a stern look planted on their faces.

"Where have you two been." They asked at the same time.

"Out. It's past your bedtime Akimitsu." Sakura said.

"I was waiting for you to come home." Akimitsu replied heading upstairs to his room.

"Thanks for looking after him Naruto." Sakura said as he left.

(1 weeks later.)

Itachi had taken Sakura shopping to take her mind off of Akimitsu going on his first mission. Itachi was starting to realize why all guys hated going shopping with their girlfriends. How could it take someone three hours to decide what necklace they wanted?

Sakura had finally picked one. It had five gold spirals that ended with a clover shape. The clovers had tiny pearls imbedded in them. In the center were the spirals joined was a shiny emerald. The necklace was dainty and feminine.

He was grateful that the shopping was over.

(Midnight.)

Sakura couldn't sleep she was worried about Akimitsu. So she decided to get a cup of relaxing tea. She was surprised to find Itachi watching t.v. Going over to him she noticed his skin was ashen. He seemed to be sweating quite a lot and he was murmuring something incoherent.

Walking over to Itachi she put a comforting arm around him. He latched on to her mid section. Nuzzling his nose into her stomach. She could now understand what he was mumbling.

"What's not your fault." Sakura asked as she gently stroked his hair.

"It's not my fault." Itachi repeated over and over like a chant.

"Shh, I know." Sakura said rocking his body back and forth.

Itachi released her from his grip and their lips meshed together. Itachi's tongue played with Sakura's.

His hands slid under her nightshirt gently groping her stomach and chest. Taking her shirt off Itachi quickly marked her porcelain skin with hickeys and bite marks making Sakura moan loudly.

Slamming her into the lounge wall he plunged his hard member into her roughly. Keeping an unbelievable speed Itachi rammed in an out of her dripping pussy and Sakura's moans grew louder. Feeling his release draw near Itachi picked up the speed. Sakura cummed and Itachi released his seed, which dripped down Sakura's thighs.

Itachi carried both of them to her room before collapsing on her bed. Itachi held Sakura tight as both of them fell asleep.

This sucky lemon was necessary to the story.


	8. Chapter 6

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6

Sunlight flittered through her half-opened curtains. Sakura groaned something about the stupid sun. Pulling her blankets over her.

Itachi was leaning against the bedroom wall. Watching Sakura like a hawk. Sighing as he noticed she wasn't getting up he took matters into his own hands. Gently shaking her, Itachi got a punched in the face.

"Sorry Itachi-kun." Sakura grumbled after realizing whom she had punched.

"Hn." Itachi replied still watching Sakura and rubbing his jaw.

Sakura was feeling self-conscious she held the blankets tighter around her. "Is something wrong."

"When were you going to tell me." Itachi asked.

"Tell you what?" Sakura asked confused.

"That we had done it before." Itachi voiced.

"Oh." Sakura sighed in relief. " Well… umm… never." She stuttered.

"Why do you sound so relieved." He inquired.

"No reason." She blurted out while her eyes scanned for an exit.

"Why are you looking for an exit?" He asked looking at her suspiciously.

"I'm hungry." She replied stupidly.

"Don't lie." Itachi stated just before Sakura's stomach grumbled for food.

Itachi walked out of the room set on finding out what she was hiding from him. Sakura just sighed and went to eat breakfast.

'What is she hiding from me.' Itachi though as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He knew that she wouldn't keep anything from her village. So he went to the hokage's library. Briskly scanning through the ninja files he came to Haruno Sakura.

Reading through it he stopped when it mentioned his name.

"Sakura where are you?" Itachi asked walking inside.

"Lounge." She replied.

He walked into the lounge and gave her a chaste kiss.

"What was that for." She questioned with a smile that transformed into frown when she saw what was in his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked seriously.

"Because it's none of your business." She replied.

"It is so. He's my child to Sakura." Itachi said.

There was a knock at the door before sakura could reply.

"Uchiha you've been sunmmoned to the hokage's office immediately." A chunin said before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"I'm leaving." Itachi said.

"Mmhmm." Sakura said looking down at her and Akimitsu's file.

When he stepped into the hokage office he saw Naruto jumping up and down, Kisame leaning against a wall and Shikamaru muttering how troublesome things were.

"Now that we're all here we can begin." Tsunade said. "You four have a mission. Sound ninjas were spotted by Konoha's border. I want to know why. So go." She said and everyone took off.

Short I know.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

They rushed at top speed through the forest. Searching for any sign of enemy ninjas. Kisame dodged a web that came straight for him. Four figures appeared before them and the fight began.

Tayuya summoned her demonic beasts. Shikamaru avoided the three beasts gracefully. Throwing the occasional weapon and looking for her weak spot. The match ended quickly when Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu. He stabbed himself in the shoulder she copied the action but with him being taller she stabbed herself in the chest. (I'm not sure if the jutsu works like this but it's my story so I make the rules). She died for massive blood loss.

Naruto was battling Jirobo. Jirobo was draining large amounts of Naruto's chakra. Forcing Naruto to use the orange chakra of the fox. A Rasengan pierced through Jirobo's blubber filled stomach and the match was over.

Kisame watched the spider like men climb trees and spit webs he quickly got bored of this though so he decided to attack. Using all the speed he could Kisame charged at Kidomaru. However, Kidomaru was faster and dodged. Kidomaru spewed a web that caught Kisame's bicep. Kisame played possum until Kidomaru was closer and then he swung Samehada like a bat. Draining a little amount of Kidomaru's chakra and sending him crashing into four trees before hitting the ground with a definite thud.

Sakon and Ukon faced off against Itachi. Itachi activated his sharigan and studied Ukon and Sakon.

"Why are you here." Itachi questioned.

"We're here to distract you." Sakon said while Ukon chuckled darkly.

"What do you mean." Itachi said getting a headache from the cackling.

"We mean that Kabuto's probably already got your whore." Ukon said with a sadistic grin.

'They mean Sakura. Shit I have to get to her.' Itachi thought before dashing towards Konoha. Sakon and Ukon at his heels until Naruto Kisame and Shikamaru stopped them.

(With Sakura.)

Sakura had finished reading a medical novel and decided to take a hot shower before going to bed. Letting the shower heat up Sakura stripped off her clothes and hopped in. Letting the hot water do magic on her aching muscles.

Unbeknownst to her Kabuto was in the far corner watching her. Feeling a presence in the shower with her Sakura turned to see a grinning Kabuto. Before she could react she felt a prick in her neck and her vision began to darken around the edges before she fainted into the awaiting arms of Kabuto.

Itachi kicked in the door searching for Sakura's chakra. He found it and another chakra it was sinister. Rushing towards them Itachi spotted a grinning Kabuto who had a very naked Sakura in his arms.

"Ah, Itachi you're just in time to say goodbye to your sweet blossom." Kabuto voiced still grinning like an idiot.

Before he could reply there was a flash of metal. Itachi had received a large poisoned gash to his side. While Kabuto took off towards sound.

Review please.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Sakura woke up in a smallish room. It had navy blue walls and she was laying on a white futon. Sakura didn't know where she was and her heart pounded in her ears as a familiar chakra drew near. The door slowly opened to reveal red eyes.

"Follow me Sakura." Sasuke said in a smooth tone before walking down the dimly lit hallway.

Sakura got out of the futon to follow him when she noticed that they clothed her. She was wearing a pale pink mini skirt that reached just past mid thigh. Her black halter ended just under her bust.

Coming to a stop at a giant wooden door Sasuke knocked. A muffled enter was heard and he pushed her into the dark room. She could feel three chakras in the room. Her eyes soon adjusted and she could clearly see Orochimaru, Kabuto and a small person being held by Kabuto.

"Welcome Sakura." Orochimaru hissed.

"What do you want." She sneered.

"Well, well that's not very nice" Orochimaru said walking slowly towards her.

"Piss off." Sakura snapped.

"Now there's no need for you to use such vulgar language." Orochimaru scolded as he stroked her cheek making her flinch. "You asked what I wanted. I want you to heal my arms." He said casually.

"No." she screamed.

Kabuto chuckled. "Now I thought you would say that. So I decide to get some insurance." Kabuto said before showing her a beaten up Akimitsu.

"What did you do to him." Sakura screamed as she ran forward only to be stopped by a firm grip on her arm jolting her back.

"You'll get your son back after you heal my arms." Orochimaru hissed while Kabuto left with Akimitsu.

"Fine I'll heal your arms." Sakura said staring holes in the ground.

"Good." Orochimaru chuckled, as Sakura was lead out the door by Sasuke.

Walking quietly back to the room Sakura was roughly thrown into a wall by Sasuke. He pinned her body with his larger one.

"I know who is Akimitsu's father. If you don't want me to tell him, you'll do whatever I say." Sasuke said as he nibbled on her ear.

"Fine I'll do what you want but you can't tell Orochimaru about Akimitsu." Sakura said feeling defeated.

"Good." Sasuke said walking down the corridor.

Once inside the room Sakura was pushed onto the bed. Sasuke started to trail kisses down her soft neck. Taking her top off Sasuke started to massage her breasts with bruising force. Tears ran down her cheeks and he kissed them away.

Pulling off his pants and her skirt Sasuke started to rub his member against her pussy. He rammed into her and she screamed in pain. Going in and out of her tight pussy Sasuke released his seed into her completely satisfied while Sakura curled up and cried.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Kakashi rushed to the hokage's office. Blood and sweat mixed together as it traveled down his skin. He was holding his left side where his ribs protruded out.

"Tsunade-sama." Kakashi nearly shouted when he barged into her office stunning her, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kisame and Itachi.

"Hatake what's the meaning of this." Tsunade screamed and all Konoha ninjas stepped back while one of the Akatsuki members looked amused the other looked bored.

"Akimitsu was taken." Kakashi said while all the people in the room went into shock.

"You let someone take my son." Itachi asked the first to recover from shock. Itachi's sharigan activated automatically and in an instant he had Kakashi pinned against the wall. Kisame dragged Itachi off of Kakashi.

"I see." Tsunade said. "Kakashi gather all available ANBU and jonin. Itachi gather all the Akatsuki members." Tsunade said going into hokage mode. Kakashi and Itachi disappeared in a poof of smoke. A few minutes later Tsunade's office was filled with ninjas.

"Listen up. We're going to war with sound. Go get ready you'll leave at dawn." Tsunade said and all the ninja took off.

The sun was just warming the sky when the group of ninjas took off towards sound. It took them three days to reach sound's border. Sound ninja currently waited for them.

Kiba fought a girl with brunette hair. Naruto fought a girl with stunning orange eyes. Shino fought a big guy. Hinata fought a tall man with blonde hair. Itachi fought a pretty girl with lavender hair. Kisame fought a man who was of the same bulk as him. While the others ninjas fought as well.

Itachi had finished his battle and went ahead with Naruto, Shino, Kisame and Kiba following soon after. Making it to Orochimaru's lair they split up. Walking through the maze Naruto, Shino and Kisame soon stumbled upon a group of sound ninja including Kabuto.

Itachi and Kiba were trying to find Sakura and Akimitsu killing any enemies that got in their way.

"I'll get Akimitsu you get Sakura." Kiba said and they went their separate ways.

(With Sakura.)

Sakura's abused body lay curled up on the futon next to Sasuke who was sprawled out.

"That was fun." Sasuke said.

His eyes narrowed in anger when he felt a familiar chakra near his room. Sakura felt happiness welling up in her chest as the familiar chakra comforted her.

The door burst opened revealing an angry Itachi. He saw the bruised form of Sakura and became furious.

"Sasuke I'm going to kill you." Itachi said through clenched teeth.

"Ha, don't make me laugh." Sasuke said cockily.

Sasuke drew his katana and charged it lightning Itachi drew his sword at the battle was on. Metal clashed against metal. Itachi quickly got the upper hand and pierced Sasuke's left shoulder. Slashing upward Itachi got caught of guard and his thigh was cut.

"I'll win and take Sakura and Akimitsu as my own." Sasuke said before chuckling. His chuckles however turned into coughs as Itachi's sword drove into his chest. Blood trailed down Sasuke's chin as his eyes closed forever.

Wrapping his cloak around Sakura's small body he picked her up and carried her out.

(With Akimitsu.)

Akimitsu crouched down as Orochimaru came near. He ready his kunai and threw. It missed its mark. A barrage of kunai knives came at Akimitsu. Dodging all of them he prepared to fight. Running at the snake Akimitsu drew his sword.

"You are going to die little boy." Orochimaru hissed. Orochimaru's tongue wrapped around Akimitsu's fragile neck. Akimitsu cut Orochimaru's tongue to escape. His newly discovered sharigan activated sending Orochimaru into a world of genjutsu.

Kiba walked in to see a bruised Akimitsu and a dazed Orochimaru. "Follow me." Kiba said walking out of the lair.

Akimitsu meet up with Itachi who was holding his mother. All the ninja's went home.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Itachi had told Akimitsu that he was his father. Akimitsu was happy and demanded Itachi to teach him everything. Itachi and Sakura had made up and they were officially a couple.

(1 week later).

"Try one more time." Itachi said to Akimitsu.

"Okay." Akimitsu replied breathing in deeply. He done the hand signs and brought one hand close to his mouth he exhaled creating a mini ball of flame.

"Nice try son, but you need to put more chakra into it." Itachi told him.

Akimitsu just nodded looking solely at the ground. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up to see his father smiling down at him.

"Come on dinner's most probably ready by now." Itachi said walking back to the house.

Walking inside Itachi spotted an orange blob on the couch. "Evening Naruto is Hinata on a mission." Itachi asked as he went to Sakura who was dishing up dinner.

Everyone gathered at the table. Naruto and Akimitsu were trying to see who could eat more bowls of ramen. Sakura was watching with amusement while Itachi was annoyed.

"They're going to eat us out of house and home." Itachi whispered to Sakura.

"Yep." She giggled.

(Morning.)

Sakura walked downstairs to find her son asleep with a bowl on his head and broth in his hair. Naruto was sitting upright in his chair a trail of drool running down his chin. She pulled a digital camera out of no where and took a picture of them.

A knock at the door woke the boys up. Sakura answered it. "Hi Hinata." Sakura said before she got ran over by Naruto who had tackled Hinata to the ground. Sakura closed the door before they started to make out.

(Evening.)

"Dad." Akimitsu screamed making Itachi ran outside. Looking around for any danger. Itachi found none and glared down at Akimitsu.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Watch this." Akimitsu said as Sakura walked outside. Doing the hand signs Akimitsu put a hand below his mouth and exhaled creating a giant ball of flame.

Sakura hugged Akimitsu before walking over to Itachi. "Honey." She said.

"What." He asked.

I want another one. She said smiling as Itachi fainted.

'Just another day.' Sakura thought.

Nice reviews even though it sucks.


End file.
